Fat Unicorns
by Adoxagraphy.Angelus
Summary: "Rhino. It's a skinny rhino." "It's a unicorn. A very fat, plump unicorn." "Rhino." "Unicorn." "Rhino." Sonny knew there was a reason she liked Chad. For TeddyLuver! Happy birthday!


_Hey, guys! It's me, Kinzee! _

_So, I had inspiration last night, at the same exact time Bekah (FanofHistory) did. On the forum, Teddy (TeddyLuver), Bekah, and I were discussing Silly Bandz. Why? I don't know. I think I brought them up... But anyways, I decided to write this. I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it or not, but I am, so, yeah! And, by the way, this is for Teddy! It's her birthday! Whoot whoot! I hope she has an amazing one. God bless her. And, if she reads this, I bet she'll guess what I added in here from one of her posts last night. XD Love you, Tedds! _

Fat Unicorns

Sonny Munroe, biting her lip, poured out yet another bag of silly bandz. She hadn't realized she owned so many. When had she gathered this rather large collection? Three bags were from her mom for her birthday. Two bags she bought herself... The others were far too many to remember.

But she knew who this one came from. She smiled as the memory played in her mind like a movie. She held the rubber braclet in her hand and smiled at it. She was caught up in that fond memory.

_"Hey, Mi'lady," grinned the blond-haired heart throb. Sonny looked up from the table and grinned._

_"Hey, Chad," Sonny replied. She glanced back down at the stacks of bracleys in front of her. Like she was doing now, Miss Munroe had been organizing her smaller but still various collection of bracelets._

_"So what'cha doin?" chad asked, walking through the prop house to sit on the couch next to 'his lady.' He peered at the braclets._

_"There Silly Bandz," Sonny explained. When Chad raised an eyebrow at her, she went more into depth. "They are rubber braclets that are shapes if different objects. Everyone knows about them."_

_"But, see, that's not true, because the famous CDC here hasn't," Chad said, somewhat arrogantly. "And to make it big, I have to know about it." He grinned, a toothy, conceited, cocky grin. Sonny rolled her eyes._

_"whatever, Chad," she muttered and turned her attention back to her project. But, knowing Chad loved attention, he could not have that._

_"What are you doing with them?" Chad asked after a moment. Sonny looked up at him, wondering if this was a set up to make fun of her or bot. After a few seconds, she sighed._

_"I'm separating them into categories," Sonny said. "The dinosaurs with the other dinosaurs, the mythical creatures with there own kind, the drum sets, microphones, and other instruments together. The Noahs ark ones together..." the list went on and on. Before long, she had rambled to Chad the whole list. "But I can't figure out if this a fat unicorn or skinny rhino." She held out that particular silly band to him, which he studied carefully. "I think it's a skinny rhino."_

_Chad looked taken back that she would think so. "That's too skinny to be a rhino. It's definately a fat unicorn." He waited for the come back he knew Sonny had, grinning inwardly._

_"Well, Chad," Sonny started, "aren't unicorns supposed to be skinny?" She crossed her arms, clutching the silly band in a fist._

_"We wouldn't know that, though, would we?" Chad replied. "Because we've never seen a unicorn!" He grinned, temporarily triumphant. Sonny's momentarily loss of words only added to his ego._

_"Rhino. It's a skinny rhino."  
"It's a unicorn. A very fat, plump unicorn."  
"Rhino."  
"Unicorn."  
"Rhino."_

Sonny giggled as she then remembered how that banter lasted for an hour and a half. And that night, when something landed in her open window...

_Sonny had stared at the package for a while. What was in it? Was it a bomb? Should she get her mom? Call the police? Yell for help?_

_All of her worries were wiped away when she got a text from Chad, reading: open the package._

_Grinning, Sonny tore through the brown paper wrapping into the small parscel eagerly. Finding first a card, she read the messy handwriting with a small giggle. Under the card, she found a bag full of multiple-colored but the same object silly bandz. Reading back over the card, a small laugh escaped her lips. This was followed by another laugh, stronger this time, then full hysteria._

_The card said: I knew it was a unicorn! I went through every bag of mythical creatures I could. PWND!_

Sonny knew there was a reason she liked Chad.

_AN: I hope you guys like it! Now, go wish TeddyLuver a happy birthday! She's an awesome, fun person to talk too. :) Thanks!_


End file.
